The Story Of Us
by Jammalot
Summary: A serie of poems, about Catherine and an other character. You can decide who.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my sister, Missy Holland, and the best beta and penfriend on the net , Tricki

Let me tell you about the best day in my life. And no, I'm not talking about my weddingday, or when my first child was born. Not even the day when I met the love of my life, or the first kiss. Those are the happiest days of my life. The best day of my life , I think I should say night, was when I first made love to the woman of my dreams. We knew each other 6 years that night. That night changed my life. That may sound very mushy, emotional or even dramatic to you, but one day you'll understand. There are hardly any apropriate words to describe this, it'll never sound as good as it was.

It was intense because we'd fought for nearly all of the 6 years we knew each other. It was intense because I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. It was sweet because we knew it needed to be. It was sweet because she is. And it was the best time of my life.

I've had the night of my life

You've been watching me all day

Stealing glances when nobody looks

I've been wanting you al day

And know I have you

I slowly look up, and meet your gaze

I take in the sight of you so close

I can see your beautiful face

You lips as red as a rose.

I can hear your breathing

I can feel you tremble

I know what you must be needing

Because I need it too

I move and pull you closer

I want nothing more than this kiss

I look at you and see the lust

The love, affection and the pure bliss

Of being in each others arms

With the passion as cloud surrounding us

With only your love and sweetness

I feel more than just lust

We make love and share my bed

That never felt so good

You're a better lover I've ever been or had

I didn't think it could.

And as we lay together

I whisper in your ear

' I love you forever,

I want to keep you near'.

I never wanna lose you

I'll stay with you forever.

I won't go into details about the love making. But she was very good. Not because she did anything out of the ordinary, just because she loved me. And I enjoyed it because I love her. She kisses so good your knees go weak and your head spins. She touches so sweet you are craving for more. She can look with so much desire in her eyes you fell like you're on fire and want to ravish her right here, right now. She can look so innocent you want to wrap your arms around her, to protect her against the big bad world. She can cry like you think she lost everything and won't ever get it back. It rips your heart out to see her with tears in her eyes. You'll do anything to make her happy. And when she is, you are too. Such a woman is the best there can walk in your life. Even if she's not perfect, that's what makes her it.

If you find a woman like that, never ever hurt her . She'll never come back, no matter how much she loves you. Fortunatly I've never hurt her that bad and she's still with me.

Thank you for listening to me.


	2. Please tell me a story

Please tell me a story

But without the happy ending

Tell me one about grace and glory

Tell me one about you

I want to know the real you

The girl behind your eyes

About the girl afraid from the dark

About the woman who will rise

Above humiliation

Above humanitiy

The woman who has all my love

And takes away my sanity

The beautiful person on front of me

I want to know who she is

I want that woman to see,

she's the only one for me

I want to know the real you

The one you are at home

The one that loves me too

No matter what I could do

Please tell me a story

The one you always tell

' I'm gonna tell you a story my love

you know it all to well '.


	3. Do I really know you

Do I really know you

Or are you just a dream

It's almost to good to be true

As wonderfull as it seems

I can tell you anything

And you will never laugh

This isn't just a friendship fling

I truly believe we have a chance

We may be far and apart

But still we communicate

Out of sight ain't out of heart

We were brought together by fate

How I dare to trust you

I haven't figured out

I hope that you can trust me

Anf won't stop me if I shout,

At the top of my lungs

' I will always be there for you

in good times and in bad.

I wanna make you hapy

And be with you when you're sad '.

' I will only leave your side

if you would ever ask me

I'll go away, just not to far

And I'll be back when you need me'.

Just because I care for you.


	4. Nothing

I guess there wansn't much I could do

But more than this should be

I thought we could be honest, true

And still you wouldn't stay with me

And now you're gone far away

But I'll keep on searching you

I wish there was something I could say

To let you stay, and love me too

Years go by, lovers pass

And I finally found you

With an broken heart, an empty glass

I still hope you love me too

But you're to far gone now

Your eyes are but a shadow

I guess there wasn't much I could do

To stop you from dying this time

Therefore, inside this coffin, it's you

Sometimes destiny just doesn't rime

Because this is our story

With all a story could need

Well let them take it

I don't need it

Because you ain't at my side


	5. What's love

What's love ?

Someone asked me : 'What is love 

How do you know it's there

How true is your lover's kiss

If not would, you be aware

Well I shall try to say,

To describe what love's like

Although there'll never be a way

To suit this feeling right

Love is showing in a look

When you want each other

Love is like reading a book

Turning the page, to see another

It's when you feel your lover

Tremble when you touch

It's what makes the lust and desire

Feel like it's too much

It's flirting while making dinner

And feeding each other sweets

It's the feeling of being a winner

When you fullfil each others needs

So , anyhow, it's always there

In every single thing

And now I'm sure you'll be aware

Love's madness with some bling

'There you have your answer,

now kiss me little fool.'

That's when I see I want her

So gorgeous I would do,

Anything she wants me to.


	6. Epilogue

Because I didn't put this the first chapter, I decided to make an epilogue. Just not about the story :P. I have made a list about who to thank, but that's just a bit to Oscar Award Speechy for me. But still, there are people I want to thank:

Tricki ; just because I promised myself that I would do this. Thank you for being SO sweet. You're the best ! ( and thank you for beta-ing my first poem)

Missy Holland ; because she's my sister and she's always complaining about her mentioning me all the time, and reading my stories ( I have only written two things, of wich one still isn't finished) and me not ever saying anything, and so on and on and on and on. So, dear sweet sis, THANK YOU ! Here you have your thank you note !

This was all I have to say, thank y'all for reading this ! I'd love reviews, just not if they're about not liking poetry and thus not liking this story . The summary says that it are poems ! So if you don't like it, don't say it's because you hate poetry! Again, thank you for reading.

A/N English isn't my first language, so any spelling errors are because of that, and because this is a surprise for my beta ( the wonderful Tricki ) and therefore, I haven't had this checked.


End file.
